Light bulbs, such as fluorescent incandescent, halogen, etc., are utilized throughout the world as a means of illuminating an area. Unfortunately, light bulbs do not last forever, creating a need to dispose of the used light bulb and replacing it with a new one. Since light bulbs are generally filled with a gas or harmful metals, disposal of light bulbs can be dangerous and/or environmentally unsafe, if done without care. Shattering a light bulb is unsafe due to flying broken glass and, depending upon the type of light bulb being discarded, it may also potentially be unhealthy due to the exposure to the gas or heavy metal inside the light bulb.
Accordingly, there has existed a need to provide a safe and easy means for light bulb disposal.